Not applicable
Not applicable
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications transmission and processing.
The present invention comprises a system for providing services for a call from a first communication device in an asynchronous transfer mode format. The call has user communications and call signaling. The system comprises a service platform adapted to receive the user communications. The service platform applies an interactive application to the user communications to process the user communications. The system further comprises a signaling processor adapted to receive the call signaling from the first communication device and to process the call signaling to select a first connection to the service platform. The signaling processor transports a processor control message designating the selected first connection. The system also comprises an interworking unit adapted to receive the processor control message from the signaling processor and to receive the user communications from the first communication device. The interworking unit converts the user communications from the asynchronous transfer mode format to a format usable by the service platform and uses the processor control message to transport the converted user communications to the service platform.
Further, the present invention is a system for providing services for a call from a first communication device in a time division multiplex format. The call has user communications and call signaling. The system comprises a service platform adapted to receive the user communications in an asynchronous transfer mode format. The service platform applies an interactive application to the user communications to process the user communications. The system further comprises a signaling processor adapted to receive the call signaling from the first communication device and to process the call signaling to select a first connection to the service platform. The signaling processor transports a processor control message designating the selected first connection. The system further comprises an interworking unit adapted to receive the processor control message from the signaling processor and to receive the user communications from the first communication device. The interworking unit interworks the user communications from the time division multiplex format to asynchronous transfer mode formatted cells that identify the selected first connection to the service platform.
In another aspect, the present invention is a method for connecting a call from a first communication device through an asynchronous transfer mode system. The call has user communications and call signaling. The method comprises receiving the call signaling in a signaling processor. The call signaling is processed to select a selected first one of a plurality of connections to a service platform for the user communications. A processor control message is transported from the signaling processor designating the selected first connection. The method further comprises receiving the user communications and the processor control message in an interworking unit. The user communications are converted in the interworking unit from the asynchronous transfer mode format to a format that is compatible with the service platform in response to the processor control message and transported from the interworking unit over the selected first connection to the service platform. The user communications are received in the service platform and processing the user communications.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is a method for connecting a call from a first communication device in a time division multiplex format. The call has user communications and call signaling. The method comprises receiving the call signaling in a signaling processor and processing the call signaling to select a selected first one of a plurality of connections to a service platform for the user communications. The processor control message is transported from the signaling processor designating the selected first connection. The user communications and the processor control message are received in an interworking unit. The method further comprises converting the user communications in the interworking unit from the time division multiplex format to asynchronous transfer mode formatted cells that identify the selected first connection to the service platform and transporting the converted user communications from the interworking unit over the selected first connection to the service platform. The user communications are received in the service platform and processing the user communications.
In still another aspect, the present invention is a system for connecting a call in an asynchronous transfer mode system. The call has user communications and call signaling. The system comprises a first communication device adapted to transport the call, a service node adapted to process the user communications, and a signaling processor adapted to receive the call signaling and to process the call signaling to select a connection to the service node. The signaling processor transports a processor control message designating the selected connection. The system also comprises an interworking unit located in the asynchronous transfer mode system adapted to receive the user communications from the first communication device, to receive the processor control message from the signaling processor, and to use the processor control message to route the user communications to the service node over the selected connection.
Still further , the present invention is a method for connecting a call through an asynchronous transfer mode system to a service node. The call has user communications and call signaling. The method comprises transporting the call from a communication device, the user communications comprising asynchronous transfer mode cells. The method includes receiving the call signaling in a signaling processor and processing the call signaling to select one of a plurality of connections to the service node. A processor control message is transported from the signaling processor designating the selected connection. The user communications and the processor control message are received in an interworking unit. The method further comprises converting the user communications from the asynchronous transfer mode cells to a format usable by the service node and using the processor control message to route the user communications to the service node over the selected connection and processing the user communications in the service node.
The present invention further comprises a method for connecting a call having user communications through an asynchronous transfer mode system. The method comprises selecting in a processor a selected one of a plurality of connections to a service platform for the user communications. An interworking unit is notified which one of the plurality of connections was selected. The user communications are received in the interworking unit. The user communications are converted in the interworking unit from the asynchronous transfer mode format to a format that is compatible with the service platform. The converted user communications are transported in real time from the interworking unit over the selected connection to the service platform.